The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a network of information handling systems for grouping of and communicating with students.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, laptop/notebook computing devices, tablet computing devices, and desktop computing devices are increasingly used in classrooms to enabled students to learn more efficiently. However, many aspects of the classroom are still relatively inefficient. For example, in many situations a teacher may want to divide students into groups in order to provide any of a variety of group learning environments. The determination of such groups take time and effort, particularly when it is desired that particular students be grouped together based on particular student characteristics.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for student grouping and communication using a network of information handling systems.